


Persuasion

by LuxInvictus



Series: Curiosity [2]
Category: The Closer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fritz has skillz, Fritz will help, Gavin is a workaholic, He Needs To Relax, He's so nice that way, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Smut, Teasing, mentions of adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus
Summary: Fritz convinces Gavin not to go to the office and spend Saturday with him instead.(Technically a sequel/bonus scene to Cashing in the Rain Check, but can also be read as a standalone one-shot.)





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cashing in the Rain Check](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364087) by [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/pseuds/LuxInvictus). 



-.-.-.-.-

The only thing Fritz feels guilty about the next morning is how guilty he doesn’t feel about what happened last night. About spending more than $100 at the fancy steakhouse on his and Gavin’s meals. The absolutely mind-blowing sex they’d had afterward, the best he’s had in so long he can’t remember better, even with Brenda. He should feel guilty that the blond sleeping in his arms is not his estranged wife but his estranged wife’s ex-lawyer, but god help him, Fritz doesn’t regret a thing. 

Letting out a deep, gratifying sigh, he shifts up onto his forearm so he can run his other hand along the loose muscles of Gavin’s side and stomach, caressing his skin and toying with the soft blond hairs at his navel. Gavin hums in his sleep, burrowing back against Fritz and smooshing his face deeper into the pillows with a quiet, content little grunt. A warm lightness fills Fritz’s chest and he can’t help but smile, pressing a kiss to the purplish bruise coloring Gavin’s pale shoulder where Fritz bit him last night right before they both came. Hard.

He supposes his lack of regret makes him a terrible person. After all, he’s officially an adulterer. Something he never thought he’d be. Deep down he knows he should feel bad about that, should be beating himself over the head, self-flagellating, kicking his own ass for betraying his marriage vows. For better or worse. 

The last few months have certainly been for worse, worse than he could possibly have imagined (and when your wife is the head of one of the country’s busiest priority homicide divisions, that’s saying a lot), but Fritz doesn’t blame Brenda. Not even for the affair he’s almost definitely sure she’s having. Sure, he’d spent some time staring down at his empty hands when he’d first stumbled across the evidence, heart aching at being rejected, but in the end, he hadn’t exactly been surprised. It was a miracle she’d agreed to marry him in the first place, and their marriage had never been an easy one. Stress does funny things to people, and he understands seeking comfort in the arms of someone close by and nearly always available, he really does. Despite all the fights they’ve had, some of them nasty, he still loves her enough to hope that whoever she’s with makes her happy. 

The way Gavin apparently makes Fritz happy.

Even in the light of day, using the head on his shoulders instead of the one between his legs, the idea that Gavin is perfect for him, that he’s everything Fritz wants and more, doesn’t scare him the way he knows it should. What he knows about Gavin isn’t enough to fill up one of the little spiral notepads he uses to jot down observations and notes in the field, not even half-way. Despite spending the night with Gavin, despite the amazing sex, the easy, intimate conversation at the restaurant, he still can’t pinpoint what it is about the lawyer that draws Fritz in like a helpless little moth to a brilliant flame, his curiosity always growing, never sated.

Gazing down at Gavin, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, Fritz decides he doesn’t care what it is. Doesn’t care if he can logically explain his attraction or break it down into a bullet point list of feelings and sensations and whys. He just likes Gavin, wants him, and right now, that’s enough for Fritz. 

He just really, really hopes Gavin likes him and wants him back.

“See something you like, sailor?”

Fritz jumps and freezes mid-caress, squeezing Gavin’s hip hard enough to make the other man gasp. Last he’d checked, Gavin had been sound asleep. Twisting his head, he finds himself staring into the lawyer’s half-lidded blue gaze as he watches Fritz over his shoulder. An easy smile plays at the corners of his mouth, apparently amused at Fritz’s twitchiness. 

Recovering quickly, Fritz flashes him a cheeky grin and leans down to capture Gavin’s lips in a gentle kiss, his fingertips ghosting across the stubble lightly dusting Gavin’s jawline. He’s never seen the lawyer with facial hair. The faint five-o’clock shadow makes him look roguish, sexy as hell, and the contrast between rough stubble and soft skin sends a little shiver down his spine. Gavin hums low in his throat and flips onto his back so they’re facing each other, draping his arms lightly around Fritz’s neck. At Gavin’s touch electric energy flutters in Fritz’s chest and he deepens the kiss, licking into Gavin’s warm mouth as he breathes in the scent of him, a deep musk edged with the spicy-sweet notes of whatever cologne he’d been wearing yesterday. It leaves him light-headed, wanting more, needing more.

They’re both panting for breath when Fritz finally forces himself to pull away, still so close that Gavin’s quick breaths tickle his lips and chin. “Morning, babe.” The stupid, goofy little grin from last night is back on his face, but he can’t help it. This makes him happy. Gavin makes him happy, and he’ll be damned if he pretends otherwise to keep up some kind of appearance or appease the quiet voices at the back of his mind that insist he should be ashamed of what he’s doing, of what he’s feeling.

“Well! Good morning to you, too,” Gavin breathes, licking his lips as he smooths his hands absently across Fritz’s broad shoulders. The feeling of skin against skin sends little bolts of heat zinging to Fritz’s already half-hard cock, which twitches with interest and the proximity of Gavin’s warm, inviting body. Pleased to see that Gavin is also nursing a morning semi, Fritz rolls on top of him, tossing his leg over Gavin’s thigh, and slowly grinds their hips together in sweet, delicious friction. 

Breath hitching in his throat, Gavin moans long and low, then squeezes Fritz’s shoulders. “As much as I would love to stay and finish this, I have to go into the office today,” he says just as Fritz is about to press another kiss to his swollen pink lips, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Frowning, Fritz freezes and hovers above him, their lips just shy of touching. “You do? But…it’s Saturday,” he says, trying to clear his fuzzy, feverish mind and focus enough to follow this new, unexpected verbal conversation when he’s still very much preoccupied with their body language. 

Gavin offers him a small, lopsided smile as his hands slide down Fritz’s shoulders to stroke the thick patch of dark hair on his chest. “And I work most Saturdays. Remember?”

Fritz does vaguely recall Gavin telling him that on a sunny, Saturday afternoon what feels like a lifetime ago. He swallows hard, wetting his lips with his tongue, then sighs as his shoulders droop in defeat. “Yeah, I remember,” he finally says, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He wants Gavin so badly he can taste the salt of his skin, hear his moans and the stuttering of his breath as Fritz enters him, feel the tight heat of his body massaging Fritz’s cock.

But as much as he wants it, Fritz will die before he forces Gavin to do anything against his will. A cheater he may be, but a rapist he most certainly is not. Hitching up his shoulders, he offers Gavin a weak little smile full of false cheer and, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, rolls off of him.

As Gavin pushes himself up to lean against the pillows, the sheets and thick comforter pooling around his waist, Fritz clasps his hands in his lap to resist the temptation to tug the lawyer back against his body. That temptation gets even harder to resist when Gavin stretches his hands over his head and twists his torso to pop his back. Fritz can’t help but watch, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Gavin’s muscles rippling beneath the skin, and he squeezes his hands until his knuckles are a pasty white and his fingertips are a fiery red.

After rolling the kinks out of his neck in a series of soft pops, Gavin runs a hand through his short blond hair, mussing it up even more, then lets his hands fall to his sides. “I really am sorry about this, Fritz,” he murmurs, meeting Fritz’s gaze long enough to give him an apologetic smile. 

Fritz unclasps his hands long enough to waves one dismissively, wanting to make Gavin feel better even if it ultimately makes himself feel worse. “Don’t worry about it,” he says as Gavin swings his legs over the side of the bed and scrubs a hand down his face, wincing when he feels how thick his stubble is and scratching at it like he’s itching to shave it off. Fritz wishes he’d keep it, but then again, the office may have policies about facial hair on the managing partners, he has no idea. “It’s just…well, it seems like you work an awful lot.” Do the other partners work as hard as you? he thinks, but doesn’t ask. Somehow he doubts it.

Gavin shrugs. “I usually work fifty or sixty hours a week, depending on what cases I have. Until recently, I was putting in close to seventy on Brenda’s case.” His chin tilts up and he throws out his chest like he’s proud of working almost twice as much in one week as a normal person works full time.

Shit. And Fritz thought Brenda was a workaholic. He just stares at Gavin as a sudden coldness hits his stomach. He barely knows the other man, but even then, the thought of him working himself half to death doesn’t sit right with Fritz. “Why?” he blurts out before he can think of something more diplomatic to say. 

Gavin turns to look at him, tilting his head to the side, eyebrows squishing together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Fritz makes a helpless little fluttery gesture with his hands, then lets them fall back in his lap. “I mean…you have friends, right? Or, or family you’d like to see? Something besides work?”

Gavin shrugs, tucking his hands behind his elbows and rubbing at his forearms. “Of course, but I could use the extra billable hours. Besides, Armani suits don’t by themselves,” he adds with a laugh that’s a little too quick, a little too loud.

Fritz may not be a profiler, but he’d buy oceanfront property in Arizona before he’d believe Gavin’s little I’m-happy-with-my-lack-of-social-life routine. Good thing he chose to become a lawyer; he’s a terrible actor. 

For the second time in twenty-four hours, he’s overcome by the desire to make Gavin happy, see him relaxed and at ease, smiling that broad smile Fritz loves so much. Mind-blowing sex certainly did the trick last night. He won’t force Gavin into anything, point-blank refuses to, but maybe he doesn’t have to. There’s always seduction, after all. He may have as little experience at seducing another man as he does sleeping with one, but it can’t hurt to try if it’s for a good cause. Right?

And if helping Gavin relax happens to help Fritz get his own rocks off before his balls turn blue with frustration, well, that’s just an added bonus, because god help him, he’s still horny. So fucking horny.

Pushing off the pillows, he crawls into Gavin’s personal space and then kneels behind him, running his hands along the lawyer’s shoulders. “Well, you have to do what you have to do,” he says nonchalantly right behind Gavin’s ear as he gently kneads his shoulders, rolling them in his hands. This would be a hell of a lot better with some massage oil or even some lotion, but it seems to be doing the trick, if Gavin’s little gasp and shudder are anything to go by.

Emboldened, Fritz strokes Gavin’s back and then rubs his thumbs up along his neck and into his soft blond hair, massaging the base of his skull. “I have to admit, though, that I really wish you’d stay here with me,” Fritz says, letting his breath ghost along the base of Gavin’s neck where the hairline meets the skin. Little goosebumps erupt on Gavin’s neck and all over his body and he shudders again, breath stuttering. Fritz’s own pulse judders as a pang of pleasure grips his chest, filling his body with a tingling thrill, and god, he hopes he’s turning on Gavin half as much as he’s turning on himself.

“Is that so?” Gavin says, voice half an octave higher than usual. Next to his thighs his hands fist into the sheets and release them slowly, finger by finger.

“Mmmhmm.” Fritz sucks a kiss between Gavin’s shoulder blades and then swirls and skims his tongue down his spine, reveling in the taste of his skin and the pretty little noises he’s pulling from Gavin’s throat. “So many things I want to do you,” he says hoarsely, lowering his voice to a deep rumble. He blows a stream of cool air across the trail of spit-slick skin on Gavin’s back at the same time that he reaches around and cups Gavin’s pecs, tweaking and soothing the pert buds of his nipples. 

Gavin whimpers at that, a deep flush creeping up the back of his neck. Grinning, Fritz nibbles and nuzzles butterfly kisses across the tops of Gavin’s shoulders and up the side of his neck, then flicks his tongue along the edge of Gavin’s ear. Gavin moans and melts against Fritz, his head tipping back against Fritz’s shoulder, chest heaving. A mixture of satisfaction and excitement blooms in Fritz’s chest, and he’s grinning so hard it’s almost cracking his face in two. Despite Gavin’s workaholic tendencies, Fritz’s devious little plan to make Gavin take care of himself is obviously working.

“I’m getting so hard thinking about everything I want to do to you,” he whispers against the shell of Gavin’s ear. Pressing his aching cock into the small of Gavin’s back so Gavin can feel the truth of his words, he eases up his sweet assault on one the lawyer’s nipples to stroke Gavin’s length. It’s just as hard as his, already weeping precome from the tip. Gathering it with his fingertips, Fritz smears it along the head of Gavin’s cock and into the slit, earning a stuttering gasp that dissolves into an obscene moan.

“And what do you want to do to me?” Gavin pants, his voice positively wrecked. Fritz has to hand it to him for still being able to talk. The again, it kind of bothers him that Gavin is still coherent enough to ask intelligible questions. If he were in Gavin’s place, he’d be a babbling mess by now. In fact, he’s almost a babbling mess as is, just from teasing Gavin. Obviously Fritz isn’t doing as well as he’d thought. He wants to take Gavin apart, watch him come undone, hear Gavin begging for his cock like he did last night, demanding to be fucked.

“I’ll start with you riding me, bouncing on my cock, so eager for me to fill you up,” he growls, cupping Gavin’s heavy balls in his hand and rolling them between his fingers. Gavin parts his legs to give Fritz better access. “I’ll suck and bite your nipples while I fuck into you, and hold your hips so tight my fingers leave little round bruises.”

Gavin sighs, muttering something that sounds a lot like “oh god yes.”

Encouraged, Fritz smears more of Gavin’s copious precome onto his palm and lazily strokes his length, twisting his wrist on every other pass or so, his other hand still working Gavin’s nipples into taut peaks. “Then, just as you’re getting close, I’ll flip you over and pin you down, fuck you nice and slow until you’re writhing under me, spreading your legs wide for me, begging me for more. Harder. Faster.” With each word Fritz tugs sharply on Gavin’s cock, wrenching strangled cries from his throat.  
“You’ll look so beautiful spread wide on my cock, taking it all in, so good for me, and I’ll pound your tight ass until you’re coming so hard you see stars.”

“Fuck,” Gavin gasps airily, biting his lip as his hips buck rhythmically into Fritz’s hand, eyes squeezed shut and lashes fluttering across his flushed cheeks. A thin glaze of sweat gleams on his pale skin, and Fritz wants nothing more than to shove him down onto the mattress and do everything he just said.

But that’s not part of the plan, at least not yet. Smirking devilishly, he uses the last reserves of his willpower to release Gavin’s cock and push him off his shoulder, making him support his own weight. Gavin sways and almost falls off the bed, jerking back to keep himself upright while blinking heavily in disorientation. 

“At least, that’s what I’d do if you didn’t have to go to the office today,” Fritz says conversationally. “But you’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do, so…another time, I guess.” Heaving out a sigh, he flops back onto his own pillows and stares forlornly up at the motionless ceiling fan above the bed, the perfect portrait of innocent disappointment. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Gavin gaping at him, slack jawed, mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out. It’s the first time Fritz has ever seen the confident, self-assured lawyer struck speechless. Warmth radiates through his body and he feels very, very proud of himself. Try as he might he can’t resist the urge to toss Gavin a cocky little smirk, ruining his woe-is-me act. 

Snorting, Gavin turns so he’s kneeling on the bed, crossing his arms over his broad, heaving chest and arching a single brow. “Are you serious?” he asks, jaw working like he wants to punch the smirk off Fritz’s face. His dick is still hard between his legs, dripping thick globs of white precome onto his firm thighs and the comforter, but Fritz doesn’t mind. It’ll clean.

He shrugs and tucks his hands behind his head, half-heartedly trying for an innocence he knows he’s already lost. “You’re the one who said you had to go into the office today even though no one else is going to be there.” At least, no one else was at the firm when Fritz cornered Gavin in his office and practically begged him to take Brenda’s case. He glances over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. The glowing green digits read 8:56 a.m. “And it’s almost nine o’clock, so if you’re going, you better get gone.” Smiling sweetly up at Gavin’s aroused scowl, he reaches over and swats him smartly on the ass.

Gavin yelps, flushing a deeper red and shooting Fritz a grumpy little pout that goes straight to Fritz’s aching cock, but he seems to have liked it. Fritz files that delicious little fact away for future use, assuming that there will be a future between them for him to use it. He certainly hopes so. The thought catches him off guard, but at this point admitting that he’s anything but smitten with the blond lawyer would be useless denial. 

“Fuck you, Fritz Howard,” Gavin says, voice still hoarse and wrecked and pupils blown wide with lust. 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you,” Fritz says, tossing Gavin another wicked smirk. “But not unless you stay here and ask me to.”

Gavin harrumphs. “I hate you,” he grumbles, still pouting.

“I’m crushed,” Fritz says, brushing his fingers along the underside of Gavin’s cock, enjoying teasing him far more than he probably should. Gavin shivers and bites his bottom lip hard, his head tipping back to expose the pale column of his throat. Fritz longs to lap at his collar bone and suck bruises into his neck so that anyone who looks at him can tell he belongs to Fritz, but he forces himself to stay put. It wouldn’t be right to mark Gavin possessively like that, not when he’s not even sure Gavin’s on the same page as he is. Probably not, if he had to guess. But he’ll take what he can get, whatever Gavin gives him.

“But I know you don’t mean it,” Fritz adds. “You’re just horny —” he collects some of the precome off Gavin’s thigh and smears it into his slit again, earning a strangled moan — “and you don’t want to admit you’d rather stay here, getting fucked by me, instead of putting in more billable hours you don’t really need.”

Gavin’s breath hitches and he swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he breathes, and Fritz knows he has him where he wants him. 

Exchanging his grin for a soft smile, he pats his thighs, inviting Gavin onto his lap. “Come here and let me take care of you,” he murmurs, deliberately echoing himself from last night, hoping the familiar words will soften the lawyer’s pride and encourage him to give in to what they both so obviously want. 

Gavin stares at him appraisingly for a moment or two as though weighing the pros and cons of staying versus leaving, then sighs and climbs on top of Fritz, settling himself into his lap. He’s heavier than he looks, all lean muscle beneath a facade of softness, and with a start Fritz realizes that, law enforcement training or not, the only reason he’s had as much control as he has is because Gavin let him have it. The realization pushes a bead of precome from his own aching cock, and with a little moan he grinds up into Gavin, sliding his dick along the cleft of his ass.

“All I can say is that you better live up to what you said earlier,” Gavin is saying. “Every. Single. Word.” He jabs a finger into Fritz’s chest, punctuating each syllable. “And if you don’t, I’ll bill you for my time. Double my usual rate.”

Fritz waits for it, chewing on his bottom lip to keep from smiling. A second later Gavin’s eyes widen and pink dusts his cheeks as he realizes what he just implied, and Fritz has to laugh at Gavin unwittingly likening himself to a whore, even an expensive one. Pecking a kiss on the tip of Gavin’s nose just to see him scrunch up his face in that adorable way of his, Fritz cups the pert globes of Gavin’s ass, squeezing flesh that’s both firm and yielding all at once. “Oh I will,” he says, darting his tongue out to lick between Gavin’s pecs and nip at his skin. “Trust me, I will.”

-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
